


The Return

by neil4god



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mentioned Infidelity, Post GoF, Sane Voldemort, emotional Severus, mentioned betrayal, one shot probably, united horcruxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neil4god/pseuds/neil4god
Summary: It was never his intention to become a thing so feared it dared not be spoken aloud. He was not some monstrous myth come to life, he had been a man once. He became a man again, but the legacy of the monster still lingers. He must confront his past and accept the consequences of his actions if he is ever to find redemption. Though he may seem indifferent, there is one whose forgiveness he must seek.





	The Return

**Author's Note:**

> This has been knocking around in my brain for a few days and I'm not entirely happy with it, but I stumbled across a short fic sometime last week with father-son Tom/Severus and now I need more.

  
He was betrayed. It was there in every look, every careful movement, each one a stab to his heart. He wasn’t even surprised, he became a monster, anyone would betray that thing he used to be. He was whole now, his horcruxes united bar one. His soul and mind had been returned and with it the harsh reality of his reign. The political meaning behind his campaign had been twisted and snarled amongst killings and pureblood propaganda. So no, he’s not surprised he was betrayed, he is however curious. He doesn’t care about the ones that renounced him or claimed the Imperius. He doesn’t care that no-one came looking for him, after all why would they want to?

  
This betrayal is far more personal. They are in private, too afraid of the outcome he had sequestered them in a small antechamber in his manor. It would not do for this to become public. His son was after all a very private man and would no doubt want this kept within the family. It pained him to see the boy, no man, like this. His hair was lank and unwashed, his face a careful mask of polite disdain. There was nothing here to remind him of the boy he raised. After a silence that seemed to stretch into eternity Tom finally spoke, “There’s no need to kneel Severus. My mind has been restored, I am not the monster you feared any longer.”   
Black eyes bore into his, carefully he lowered his Occlumancy shields, just enough to let the other man get a peak. A startled sound and a step back was all the reaction Severus made. No doubt he was recalculating. “I am sorry Severus for Lily’s death, I did ask her to step aside, but I was not in my right mind.”   
Rage glistened in those obsidian eyes, so like his mothers’ “I understand why you betrayed me and I do not hold it against you. In fact, I condone it. You did the right thing son, I was out of control and nothing else would have stopped me.” 

  
Severus looked like he was biting back his words, his hands clenched tightly into fists as he swooped forward, invading his personal space. Finally in a tone colder than ice the younger man spoke, “I swear if this is some trick or mindgame I will gut you father.”   
With hesitant halting movements Sev stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Tom’s shoulders and back, burying his face into Tom’s neck. Tom didn’t hesitate to hug him back, holding on so tightly he could feel his entire body loosen at the movement. Quiet sniffling filled the room, Severus’ sobs echoing off the marble walls. Gently, Tom ran long fingers through his son’s hair, making soothing noises to the thirty something year old. “I’m so sorry Sev. I never meant it to go this far.”   


When the sobbing stopped and Severus emerged from Tom’s neck, his eyes red and his face damp, it was with great reluctance that Tom steered the conversation back to his betrayal. They might have been reunited, but they were on opposite sides of this war. Understanding something in his gaze Sev spoke in that low drawl he inherited from his great-grandfather “I swore an Unbreakable Vow father, but not to the old man. I swore to protect Lily’s son. If Potter is on your side, then so am I.”   
Oh what a clever boy he was! “It shouldn’t be too hard, Dumbledore has been controlling his life since he could walk, a few mentions of the man’s manipulations and Potter should be willing to at least talk to us. The connection you share with him will offer him all the proof he requires that you are sane again and your goals are legitimate. I think he can understand your need to create a magical orphanage. Not to mention your repeal of certain Magical Creature Laws. His uncle is a werewolf after all.”  
Truly this child was his greatest achievement, how could he ever have turned away from this? Severus combined the ruthlessness of a Prince with the determination and cunning of a Slytherin heir. 

Smiling wide, he replied “If the boy is yours Sev, then you know he’s mine. I’d be happy to bring my grandson home.”  
A flush of red covered Severus’ face, highlighting his cheekbones and making him look, in Tom’s opinion, rather adorable. Muttered protestations followed, but frankly Tom wasn’t listening. Severus had been in love with Lily since he was ten years old, any child she had would surely be his, after all, he had caught them in the old manor after her wedding to Potter. No matter how much he might deny it, she had her knickers on the floor and her bra hanging from a chandelier, they were not ‘catching up’. Besides, the boy could speak parsletongue, he was obviously his grandson. They’d have to do something about that paternity charm, couldn’t have the child running around looking like James Potter of all people, not with hair like that.


End file.
